Girl Warbler
by gleekygirlwarbler1
Summary: A girl warbler? That's right. What will happen when there's a female Warbler? What will the New Directions think? Friendships are Blam(sam,blair), Seblair(sebastian,Blair), Bleff(blair,jeff), Blurt(blair,kurt). rated M now because of chapter 4 and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi everyone! I have tried to write fanfics but must suck so here I go trying again! Ha! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE WARBLERS! So please comment and read and stuff… I'm kinda new so ahhhhhh! Let's do this thing! Oh and I just got my own laptop so I may be able to update a lot! …. Maybe…**

Blair walked into Dalton. She was nervous because of all of the guys around but shakes it off. _I only have to be here a few hours every day. Wow, sounds worse when I say it in my head. Damn! Come on Blair, focus! _Her Uncle Ben was the principal here. She was staying with him so she had no other choice but to come here after school got out.

She walked out of his office. She thought no one else but teachers were here. She walked down a long hallway. She started to hear music. She followed the music to the end of the hall. Wide doors were open and a bunch of students were singing "I Want You Back"

She watched and when they finished they cheered. One of them yelled "WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN!" Blair laughed.

A blond guy looked at her like she wasn't there quickly then turned around to look at her. He looked confused. Then more and more of them looked at her. An Asian boy stepped in front of them all. He raised his hands to hush them and the room went silent.

"Why hello. My name is Wes and we are the Warblers!" he clapped his hands together "You must be Blair. We have all heard a lot about you from Ben." He smiled.

Blair was shocked that they knew who she was. She nodded a little scared what they were told."You guys are really good." Blair looked around the room like she hadn't seen anything like it.

"I'm Jeff! And that's Blaine, David, Kurt, Thad, Nick, Trent, Alex, and-"he was cut off by who he said was Blaine.

"We are The Warbles as Wes told you." Blair looked at him. "We have been told many stories about you and I think you should join us!"

"But she's a girl!"

"Yea we have never in Warbler history had a female voice!"

"Well then that needs to change!" Blaine yelled over everyone's voices.

Blair took a step back. Jeff reached out and pulled her in the room. "EVERYONE! I think Blair would be a great member. We need a female voice and we all know she sings wonderfully!"

"Wait how do you know?" Blair asked.

"Google." Jeff said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey everyone! It's time for a new chapter! Hope you all like it. And no, I sadly still don't own Glee or The Warblers.**

After much arguing Blair was finally a Warbler. She had no clue why Jeff really badly wanted her to be one, or why Wes had a gavel. All she knew was that they were competing against the New Directions. Blair just had a thought. "If you guys wear your uniforms to perform in, what will I wear?" she asked everyone.

"We never thought of that…" Thad, one of the three councilmen said as he looked at the other two.

"I think I have an idea," David, the middle councilman said. He then looked at Kurt. "Kurt, I do believe you are about the same size as Blair. Maybe for preforming you could let her use one of your uniforms."

Kurt looked unsure; he then looked Blair up and down. "I bet if I do let you use one we could get you your own pants and a black belt to put on your stomach to make the blazer look better." He nodded. "Yeah that will look good. I'll take you shopping after school."

"Oh o-"Blair started to say when Jeff cut in.

"Oh! Kurt! Can I come? Please!" Jeff said.

"I guess…" Kurt said with a heavy sigh.

Everyone in the room looked a little confused, but not Jeff, he looked very happy. "Ok, back to finding where we can put Blair in our songs. So we are singing 'I Want You' with Sebastian leading and 'Hey Soul Sister' with Blaine leading." Wes said as David took notes.

"I would be happy to share my solos in 'Hey Soul Sister with Blair to make it easier," Blaine said with a smile.

"I think she would be better at 'I Want You Back'," Thad said.

"I disagree, she would be much better with Blaine," David said.

"How about we have a vote, raise your hand if you want Blair to sing 'I Want You Back'," Wes said and more than half of the room raised their hands, even Sebastian. "Now for 'Hey Soul Sister'," less than half raised their hands this time.

"You know, I don't have to have a solo in anything guys," Blair said.

"It'll be easier if you start out with a solo because you're not harmonizing. I would agree with you, but we all know you aren't ready to do that yet. Sectionals are next week! It's decided, Blair will sing with Sebastian then just dance in the other numbers." Wes banged his gavel on the table.

After planning her outfit with Kurt all afternoon with Kurt on Friday, spending all day every day that weekend at Sebastian's house (or as she liked to call him Bash) and three more practices after school with The Warblers, Blair was ready.

Blair and The Warblers got on a school bus after school on Thursday to go to Lima, Ohio. Blair was one of the last to get on, she looked around for a seat. Jeff, who seemed to always want to be near or talk to Blair, was sitting alone. Blair walked over and sat next to him. He smiled widely like he always did to her, "Hey, Blair! Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I'm freaking out!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Bash turned around in the seat in front on them and looked at Blair. "And don't forget what I said."

"I won't," Blair said and smiled at him.

"Ok," Bash turned around forward in this seat.

Jeff looked annoyed, "You don't have to be nice to him if you don't want to," He whispered to Blair.

"He's my friend," Blair whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's time for a new chapter! You may be asking, "So, do you own glee yet?" And then I would say, "No, I sadly don't, sorry." I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE WARBLERS!**

Jeff was shocked that Blair was Sebastian's friend, he couldn't understand why he, of all people, was one of her friends. He then remembered what Bash said, "What did he say?" Jeff asked Blair as they were entering the school.

"He just told me to focus on him and when I get nervous look at him," Blair replied.

Jeff was angry and shocked, "So, he isn't mean to you?"

Blair looked at him confused, "No, why would you say that? I think he really likes."

"Wait, what. He can't!"

"Why, is illegal?"

"No, it's just that he's gay."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed."

Jeff nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but was cut out by Kurt. Kurt walked over and said, "Blair I want you to come meet the New Directions! I have told them so much about you!"

"Wait, you talk with your-" Blair started to say.

"Kurt was part of their group but came to Dalton for reasons," Jeff said.

"Yes, now come on!" Kurt grabbed Blair and pulled her away. She waved bye to Jeff as she left.

When Blair was out of site Jeff sighed and mumbled, "I love you…"

* * *

Turns out not everyone in the New Directions was happy to meet Blair, well, not one person. When Kurt and Blair got to the choir room, everyone looked at Blair. An older man, maybe in his mid-twenties or early thirties smiled, "Who is this Kurt."

"This is Blair, she is the newest Warbler," Kurt said.

"Wait, she can't be a Warbler! She's a girl!" a girl with brown hair and huge nose said.

"She can be one of them if she wants, Rachel," the man said with a sigh.

"Thank you Mr. Shue," Kurt said as the lights flickered.

"Show time!" Mr. Shue said. "We'll see you later Kurt."

* * *

The New Directions were amazing. Blair never thought in a million years what happened next would happen. Both teams were on stage, waiting to see who won. The judges came on stage and one spoke into the microphone, "Who wants to see who won? I know I do! And the winner is…" he open the envelope then laughed. "It's a tie! You are both moving on!"

Everyone started to cheer. Blair looked around, a huge smile on her face. Bash was standing by her, so he pulled her into a big hug. All the Warblers were shocked by this, and so were a few of the New Directions.

* * *

As Blair was walking through the halls of Mckinley, she got lost. She had stopped to go to the bathroom and couldn't find her way out. She looked down a hallway to the left then back ahead, and standing in front of her was a tall blonde with a huge mouth was standing there. Blair let out a little scream. "Oh, sorry. I just saw that you looked lost," the blonde said, "I'm Sam." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Oh, hi. I'm Blair," Blair said as she shock his hand.

"Want me to walk you out?"

"Yeah, that would be good. This school is too big, I'm so lost."

"Don't worry, I got lost my first day." He said and started to walk straight. "So, do like go to Dalton?"

"No, my uncle is the principal there. I'm staying with him so I hang out there after school."

* * *

After more talking and walking, they finally got to the front doors. "Thanks so much, Sam," Blair said with a smile.

"No problem," Sam said and opened the door for Blair.

"Oh, here's my number. Call me and we can hang out sometime," Blair said and wrote down her number on a piece of paper that was in her book bag.

Sam took the number and smiled, "I will."

"Bye!" Blair said as she ran out to the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter update! I was very busy today! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE WARBLERS… yet…**

Blair, she was one of those girls who never drank or had never, you know, done 'it'. That all changed one Friday night. Heruncle, who she was staying with, was gone. Turns out one of her new friend's family were gone too. Sebastian called Blair and asked her if she was doing anything, Blair said no so Bash came to pick her up.

When she got into his car he handed her a fake ID with a picture of her on it, and claiming she was 22. "What's this for?" Blair asked.

"So you can get into the bar," Bash said as he started to drive.

"Oh, well I don't drink."

"Well, it looks like that's going to change, don't worry, it will be fun!"

* * *

After ten minutes of driving they stopped in front of a bar and parked. Blair was scared out of her mind. She was scared they would get caught.

* * *

After an hour of drinking and dancing, Bash and Blair came out the bar extremely drunk. Bash said he was ok to drive because he drives drunk all the time, and if Blair wasn't drunk herself, she would have gone all Mother Hen on his ass.

* * *

When Bash got them back to his place, he got Blair to stay. He showed her to his room and that's when it happened. Bash took Blair's coat off for her then started to kiss her. Blair went along with it, and in about five minutes they were both in Bash's bed naked, doing 'it'.

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up first because she wasn't as wasted as Bash. She sat up and looked around. She looked under the cover then up fast. They were both naked. Blair started to think really hard then she remembered what had happened.

She started to freak out, she shook Bash awake. He looked up at her confused, "What the fuck happened?" he said as he sat up.

"Well, you got me drunk last night and then took my virginity. Do you remember any of it?"

Bash thought hard, "Only that the sex was good." He then smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes and got dressed really fast. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Blair sat down on the edge of Bash's bed. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bash said.

"Are, are you gay?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Jeff told me."


End file.
